shopkinsfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lippy Lips
Lippy Lips is a rare Health & Beauty Shopkin from Season One. In Season Five, she was released as an ultra rare Charm. Bio Website Favourite Hobby: Shopping of course! Your friends would describe you as... A fashionista with sassy style and maybe a bit bossy! Your Shopkins BFF: Apple Blossom and Polly Polish Where do you hang out? Health and beauty section Shopkins Cartoon: Collector's Guide She's a fashionista with sassy style and maybe a bit bossy! Likes: Glossy magazines Dislikes: Dull colors May Contain Traces Of: Kiss marks, carbon, and tubes! Rarity: Rare Appearance Lippy Lips is a pink tube of pink lipstick. In her hand she holds a little blue brush. Her variant is a green tube of red lipstick. In her hand she holds a little yellow brush. Her Fashion Spree variant is a white tube of fuchsia pink lipstick. In her hand she holds a little pink brush. Her Fashion Spree variant is a yellow green tube of green lipstick. In her hand she holds a little white brush. In Season Five, she was released as an Ultra Rare Charm. There are three variants of her. The first variant features her as a pink and yellow tube of light pink lipstick. She has a light pink charm handle. The second variant features her as a pink and yellow tube of translucent light pink lipstick. She has a translucent light pink charm handle. The third variant features her as a metallic silver and fuchsia pink tube of green lipstick. She has a green charm handle. There is also a variant of her from the Shopkins Glamour Squad pack. This variant features her as a pastel pink tube of aqua lipstick. In her hand she holds a little purple brush. There are also two exclusive variants of her from the Mystery Edition #3 pack. The first variant features her as a pastel pink tube of red lipstick. In her hand she holds a little pastel pink brush. She is lightly coated with glitter. The second variant is a limited edition variant of her. This variant features her as a metallic gold tube of pink lipstick. In her hand she holds a little black brush. There is also an exclusive variant of her from the Shopkins Jewelry Box pack. This variant features her as a metallic gold tube of baby pink lipstick. She has a pink charm handle. She is lightly coated with glitter. A special variant of her is included in the Precious Jewels Collection, which is similar to her original pink variant, only with a gold tiara on her twist. Her eyes are also open on this figure. Trivia *In the Shopkins webisodes, Lippy Lips speaks in a British accent. *She is the first lipstick Shopkin with the second being Lippo from the Fashion Spree, and the third being Lippy, who is also from the Fashion Spree. *Her figure places her eyes much higher on her tube than her catalog art does, which places them closer to her face. *The concept art for her static art had both of her eyes closed, similar to what her figure has. Gallery IMG_1395.JPG|Lippy Lips toy IMG_1396.JPG|Lippy Lips variant toy IMG_1397.JPG|Lippy Lips collector's poster artwork IMG_1398.JPG|Lippy Lips collector's poster variant artwork IMG_1399.JPG|Lippy Lips Fashion Spree toy IMG_1400.JPG|Lippy Lips Fashion Spree variant toy IMG_1401.PNG|Lippy Lips Fashion Spree artwork IMG_1402.PNG|Lippy Lips Fashion Spree variant artwork IMG_1403.JPG|Lippy Lips Charm toy IMG_1404.JPG|Lippy Lips Metallic Charm toy IMG_1405.JPG|Lippy Lips Translucent Charm toy IMG_1406.PNG|Lippy Lips Charm artwork IMG_1407.PNG|Lippy Lips Metallic Charm artwork IMG_1408.PNG|Lippy Lips Translucent Charm artwork IMG_1409.PNG|Lippy Lips Glamour Squad variant toy IMG_1410.PNG|Lippy Lips Mystery Edition #3 toy IMG_1411.JPG|Limited Edition Lippy Lips Mystery Edition #3 toy IMG_1412.PNG|Lippy Lips Shopkins Jewelry Box variant toy IMG_1413.JPG|Lippy Lips Precious Jewels toy Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters